The Fox, The Mage, and The Kimono
by TheUtsukushiiYume
Summary: I'll try not to fail, mother, Hanabi seems to be better at everything and I can't seem to catch up. But I will find something I'm better at than she, I'll take back your throne.' Naru/Hina. OC warning, AU warning, Future lemon flavoring (Hiatus)
1. The Missing Painting

Soft taps echoed off the cream colored walls as a girl in her early twenties ran down the hallways. Her kimono was bunched up in her hands and lifted a few inches off the floor. Her eyes quickly scanned each room as she ran through them. She didn't bother admiring the golden colored tile or the furniture that seemed to cost a fortune, she only ran down the brightly lit hallways in search of one person.

"Ouch" She hissed when her sandal broke. Cursing lightly, she took off the other one, picked them both up, and started running again. This time her footsteps were barely heard.

She stopped abruptly when she passed a certain wall. Her eye-brows touched as she walked over to it. "Where is it?" She asked no one in particular. Her fingers touched the wall where a sign was written. Before there was a painting of her mother there, but now…

She shook her head. That painting was the only thing she had left of her mother. It made her feel like she actually had a family and not the devil of a father, his little minion who was her sister, and her evil step mother.

People always told her that she was the spitting image of her mother, but she didn't think so. Her mother's face was much happier, and oh so full of life. Her eyes seemed to glow when she smiled and people could feel the warmth radiate off of her, at least that's what every one told her. Her mother had died of fever shortly after she was born.

Her face, however, was very sorrowful. Her features drooped and her eyes were dull, seeping with loss and loneliness. She didn't think that someone as beautiful as her mother could ever be compared to her. Still, no matter how many times she denied it, no one agreed with her.

The girl lifted up the sign and saw that there was a key hole in the wall. She smiled softly to herself as she took a silver chain that hung around her neck from underneath her clothes. Hanging on the end of the chain was a small silver key with the Hyuuga insignia. She placed it gently into the slot on the wall and turned it. With a small creak it opened and she found a little chamber with several items in it.

Her smile broadened, they hadn't found it! It was safe and now that she was old enough she could finally call these things her own.

Her mother had given her best friend the key before she died; only her mother, her mother's best friend, and she knew where it was. And she was happy, it was hers only and she barely had anything to call her own. The only thing was, how many people know about the key hole now that her mother's painting was gone?

The girl quickly closed the door of the chamber and locked it back up. She put the sign back on and turned around to start walking again when she spotted her father in the other room, currently walking in her direction while shouting orders to passing maids.

She quickly ducked her head and looked at the golden tile that was all the sudden the most interesting thing in the world.

"Hinata!" Her father hollered, even though he was standing right in front of her.

"H-hai, father?" She said as visibly shrunk under her father's threatening gaze. She played with her hands and kept her head hung, never returning her fathers look.

"What are you doing? You should be preparing for when our guests arrive!" If eyes could burn holes, Hinata would've been incinerated ages ago.

"Y-yes, Father, I will be getting ready in a moment, G-gomenasai father." She said bowing after every other word. Her father glared at her one last time before stomping away, causing one maid to trip and spill punch on his clothes.

Hinata felt sorry for the maid for she was soon to be terminated. `That's the seventh to go this week.' She thought. Hinata turned away and walked to another room before her father fired the maid. She walked down a darker hallway and knocked on a door. "Hanabi? Hanabi you must get ready for the crowned prince's arrival." She called through the door.

The door swung open and her younger sister glared at her. Hanabi was as tall as Hinata but she was still three years younger than her. Her hair reached down to the middle of her back and was tied together at the very bottom. She wore a white kimono that reached all the way to the floor with a lavender obi wrapped around her waist. Hanabi was also very beautiful, not as beautiful as Hinata's mother people would say, but none the less beautiful. With her angular face, long eyelashes, full lips and rosy cheeks how could you say she wasn't?

The only thing that made her seem intimidating was her piecing white eyes that always seemed to paralyze you in a heartbeat. `She learned that from father." Hinata thought.

Hanabi's cold eyes glared at her and Hinata bowed her head slightly. "I'll be ready in a few minutes; in the mean time you can clean my snake's container." Hanabi said with an evil grin. She walked back into her room and went behind a screen to get dressed.

Hinata walked into her room and sighed. She had to do what her sister said, even though she was the eldest. If she didn't then her father would beat her again. She kneeled over on the floor in front of a rectangular box with a lid covering it.

She rolled her sleeves up and tied them securely before she took the lid off of the box. In the bottom of the box was a red and black snake. Hinata took in a deep breath before she stuck her hand in and took out some of the egg shells and animal leftovers that were lying around. She shivered when the snake coiled itself around her arm and she gently pushed it off her.

Placing the scraps and droppings in a basket she placed the lid back on and let out the breath she had been holding the entire time. Silently, she walked over to a chair that sat by the window and examined the room.

The room was painted a creamy white color with gold lining around the edges of the it. In the left corner of the room was her sister's bed with the perfect silk sheets on them and the feathered pillows stacked neatly on the head of the bed. The right corner of the room was the dressing screen that Hanabi was currently behind. And next to that was a large chest the Hanabi kept her clothes in. A wide Maru table sat in the middle of her bed room and a few seating cushions were surrounding it.

Hanabi's room was very spacious and the thick carpeting nestled between Hinata's toes. `Her room is so much nicer than mine.' Hinata thought

"Hinata, you may leave now." Hanabi said walking out from behind the screen with a black silk kimono with a red obi tied around her waist. Her hair was piled to the top of her head, secured by two decretive chopsticks and pearl hair clips. Her lips were painted red and a little powder made her rosy cheeks seem a little pale.

Hinata bowed and left the room, still having to get dressed herself. She closed the room door and walked farther down the hallway. "Boo!" Hinata gasped and put her hand to her chest. A girl with fox ears and a fox tail jumped down from the ceiling, her tail twitching happily behind her. She had dark black hair and blood red eyes that had a single black line run straight through the middle of them. She was laughing hard at Hinata's shocked face.

"Yume!" Hinata hissed staring at the crouching neko in front of her. "You nearly scared me half to death"

The girl only laughed harder, holding her stomach and rolling onto her back. Hinata glared at her for a few minutes before she went over and pinched the girls fox ear. The neko yelped and stopped laughing immediately.

Yume pouted before smiling up at Hinata and standing. Crossing her arms over her chest, Hinata glared at her. "Guess what?" Yume said giddily. Hinata sighed and rolled her eyes. "What?" she asked in a sort of bored tone. Yume's smile widened "Your father's third wife is with-child"

Hinata's eyes widened and her breath caught in her chest. 'I'm going to have another brother or sister?' Hinata shook her head as she stomped down the dark hallway. She stopped when she came to a door with five locks on it and walked into the room. The neko followed her all the way into the room

After shutting the door, Hinata started ranting back and fourth in the room, seven steps from one wall to the next."How could they do this? Do they really want me to stay away from the throne? Well they can think again, I'm not giving up my birthright!" Hinata sat down on a bed that barely left space in the room to walk around in.

Yume just looked at Hinata with an amused smile planted on her lips. She hadn't seen Hinata this angry since her father told her that if she didn't work harder then he would give the throne to her sister.

Hinata slid off her bed and kneeled down on the floor. Reaching underneath the bed, she pulled out a small chest. It was made out of sandalwood and smelled wonderful. Symbols were engraved on the side of the chest, but no one seemed to know what they meant.

`I'll try not to fail, mother, Hanabi seems to be better at everything and I can't seem to catch up. But I will find something I'm better at than she, I'll take back your throne.' Hinata opened up the chest and pushed the cobwebs out the way.

She gently lifted up a white silk kimono with orange embroidery at the bottom and at the neck, caressing it gently between her fingers. Silent tears fell down her face and she placed the kimono on the bed and pulled the orange silk obi from the chest.

Hinata's mother had given her best friend the key and this chest to give to Hinata on her sixteenth birthday. Hinata hadn't even thought about it for four years; but now it was time to use this gift, and she would use it well.

Hinata stood up and turned to Yume, a semi-confident look in her eyes. "Yume, do you think you could help me dress?" She asked Yume nodded and walked over to Hinata smiling gently, this is what her mother wanted, and it was her duty to help.


	2. Crowned Prince Uzumaki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or anything else that is most likely copyrighted in this fanfiction. Thank you.

The Fox, The Mage, and The Kimono

Chapter 2

Crowned Prince Uzumaki

Naruto was tired.

Everyday he had documents to sign. Everyday he had meetings with ambassadors from neighboring countries. Everyday there was another diplomatic challenge, and he was _tired_ of it. If only he didn't have to do it all himself. Naruto leaned forward on his Pegasus and sighed; He should have listened to his fathers' advice three years ago. Now he's burnt out.

"Naruto-dono, we are nearing our destination point. Please be prepared to land."

Naruto turned to his left and smiled tiredly at his advisor. "Thank you Ryuu, but I'm sure Sparky can handle the landing himself." Ryuu nodded and signaled to the guards to ready their Pegasus's.

It was time to give his father his last wish...

* * *

><p><p>

Hinata looked majestic.

She gazed at herself in the mirror and smiled softly before turning to her foxy companion. "Well? Do you think I'll be ready for the Crowned Prince?"

Yume stood up, tail swishing slowly, and circled Hinata. "Hmmm...curled hair—check ...luscious red lips—check ...wide innocent eyes—check! Yep, I think you're ready!" Yume clapped her hands before helping Hinata into her flat slippers and guided her to the door of her bedroom. "Now you go ahead and see the Prince and I shall sit in here and wait for you to come back..."

Hinata turned toward her, eyes wide with fear, "What? You have to go with me!"

Yume grimced at the girls' tone of voice and sighed, "I promised your mother I would help you get to the throne, but I didn't promise to go see the Prince with you. You know I can't be there without being captured..."

Hinata bit her lip and gave her friend a hug, "I'm sorry, I forgot. I'll try to do my best anyway." They gave each other small smiles before she turned away and headed for the Great Hall.

It was time to give her mother her last wish...

* * *

><p><p>

Hiashi Hyuuga was pissed.

Not only was his daughter late for the Crowned Princes' arrival, but the Crowned Prince was late himself! How _dare _this _child_ disrespect him in such a way—And to think he was entrusting his eldest daughter's "well-being" to him? HA! Hiashi knew better than that. 'This boy had better be ready for this game,' Hiashi thought 'Should he play his pieces wrong...Well, the Land of Foxes will be without their king.'

Despite his obvious irritation, Hiashi smiled behind folded hands.

It was time to finish what he started...

Naruto entered the room with his head high and shoulders back. Under his cape, he rested his hand on the hilt of his weapon, just to be safe. This was his first actual meeting with the Regent of Falcons and based upon the words of the royal adviser, he had to be cautious. The heels of his leather boots echoed off the walls of the Great Hall as he walked slowly around the table. Upon nearing the lord, Naruto bowed at the waist and tilted his head forward. The lord in turn dipped lower into his bow before straightening and gesturing toward and open seat. "Arigato, You have graced us with your presence. Please sit Uzumaki-sama." he said

Naruto nodded and sat on the cushion in the seat, his guardsmen kneeling on either side of him. " I understand we are to be negotiating an alliance of sorts and trading between our countries, is that correct Hyuuga-san?"

Hiashi nodded and frowned slightly, "Hai, that is true, although we are still waiting for my daughters to appear from their rooms..."

At that moment the double doors on the other side of the room opened and his daughters entered the Great Hall with their heads held high and faces painted white. Naruto raised an eyebrow at the taller one's irritated expression, before turning back to Hiashi. "Your daughters I presume?"

Hiashi nodded and gestured for the young woman to sit once they had reached the table. The taller of the two spoke first, an air of regal arrogance radiating off of her being like strong perfume. "Konbanwa Uzumaki-sama, I am Hyugga Hanabi, The youngest daughter. It is very nice to meet you."

Naruto merely nodded in her direction before looking toward the shorter, more curvacious daughter. "Konbanwa Uzumaki-san, I am Hyuuga Hinata, The eldest daughter. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." She said as a blush, that had absolutely nothing to do with her make-up, rose to her cheeks.

Hiashi waved the guards to bring over two scrolls and had them laid out on the table. "This meeting is to insure the safety of our kingdom and the continuation of the Uzumaki bloodline."

The young womens' heads snapped up in surprise. The eldest wore a frown while the youngest a smirk. "An arranged marriage, father?" Hinata asked quietly.

Hiashi nodded shortly and continued on, "Yes, one between you and His Highness. After the first male heir is borne, your sister shall become the Crowned Princess unless Anika gives me a son." Both daughters sneered at this. "Should you refuse this arrangement, however , you will remain as the Crowned Princess for now..."

Hinata's eyes narrowed at her father...There was something he wasn't saying, the way his words trailed off sent shivers down her spine. "But...?"

Hiashi's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "But, our country is in peril, the best choice, as a queen, is to agree for the security of your _Mother's_ legacy. Hanabi is not yet of Marrying age, and I'm sure you wouldn't want to subject your sister to years of solitude till she has come into her Rites, would you?"

Naruto looked toward her, praying to every god that she would agree. '_Father...I will not fail you.' _

_'Mother...I __**will not fail.**__' _

Hinata rose, standing tall with her back straight and shoulders back. She looked down at her father and her betrothed in disgust. "_**No!**_" She said as she grabbed fist fulls of her mother's kimono and turned toward the exit.


	3. Capture and Conspire

The Fox, The Mage and The Kimono

Chapter Three

Capture and Conspire

**Disclaimer**:I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. I do, however, own Yume.

"How much are you willing to pay for this to happen?"

Pale fingers clasped together in thought. "As much as you want. As soon as the kingdom is mine I shall have more than enough to offer."

"And all you want is for your daughter to be...Taken care of?"

"Yes, among the other things listed in the contract. Please see to all of them."

A vicious smile spread across the man's face, his crimson colored eyes lighting up in delight. "Oh believe me, Hyuga-sama, the rest is no trouble at all."

"This meeting shall remain a secret, am I clear Uchiha-san?"

"Hn. Crystal."

* * *

><p>"Jiraiya-sama, if you would just let me explain the situation, I'm sure that you will understand my predicament." Yume said as she looked up at the man with a white braid down his back. Her knees were hurting from kneeling down on them for so long, but she cannot let up until the man looks her in the face and gives her the help she needs.<p>

Jiraiya turned around, his brow furrowed as he looked at the fox woman. "Why do you come to me, Deserter?"

"I ask for aid, nothing more."

He turned toward her, his white robes swishing. "What is it you need?"

Yume stood, her head raised no higher than his shoulders in a form of respect. "Hinata Hyuga. She is in danger. Hikari instructed me to contact you should she perish and her daughter become a target."

Jiraiya's eyes widened and a gasp flew from his lips. Reaching behind his back, he pulled a large scroll from between the straps holding it. With a flick of his wrist he opened it, spreading it horizontally on the ground. He bit his thumb and placed his hands in the middle of it. "Hikaru motte iku watashi o hikari!"

* * *

><p>"Hinata-chaaaaan~"<p>

Hinata's eyes slowly opened, the curtains were drawn, flooding the room with beautiful golden rays of sunlight. Too bad it stung after waking from a deep sleep. "Itai, Yume-san..." Sitting up, Hinata frowned at her foxy friend who had taken a seat at the edge of her bed.

"Common, I have something to show you!"

Hinata stared. Yume's hair seemed to stand on edge, despite her outward happiness. The usual shine in her red eyes seemed dulled as the black line running horizontally across her iris darkened. "What's wrong?"

Yume blinked innocently. "Wrong? Nothing silly! Now common get dressed!" Yume hopped of the bed and went to the corner of the room where her mother's chest was. "Now let's put on your mother's kimono and go see what I have to show you!" Yume's smile was strained as she opened the chest to pull out the beautiful article of clothing.

Hinata frowned, something wasn't sitting right with her. Yume had no reason to deceive her though. She could trust Yume, she has never led her wrong. Still...Hinata watched as Yume squirmed under her gaze. Something...Something wasn't right. "Okay. Will you help me?" Yume nodded and brand the kimono to her.

As she dressed, Hinata thought of her mother. She remembered seeing her mother taking her through the gardens in the white kimono she was now wearing. Her mother was kind and gentle. She was soft spoken but assertive in her decisions as a queen. The kingdom loved her...At least that's what Yume told her. Apparently, Yume helped raise her mother… This raised the question of her age. "Yume-san...How old are you?"

"A little over 70, I look good for an old hag, right?"

Hinata nodded and waited patiently for Yume to finish tying the orange obi around her waist. "Yume-chan…"

Yume pulled the ends of the cloth tight into a bow and smoothed any wrinkles she could find before reaching behind her into the chest. "Mhmm…"

Hinata's face flushed a soft pink in color, her eyes glistening with emotion. "Do you think…Mother…"

Yume smiled as she walked around Hinata. "Yes, your mother loved you very much; more than life itself. Don't worry about it, okay?" She lifted a small glass bottle into the palm of her hand and murmured something under her breath before spritzing it onto both Hinata and the kimono. She didn't stop until there was nothing left in it. Hinata's skin glowed a pale blue for a second before returning to its natural complexion. The kimono sparkled and brightened in color, and the orange butterflies seemed to be flapping their wings, moving across the white silk. Yume let out a breath in awe; it was just so beautiful…

"Yume-chan, what did you just spray me with?"

The designs stopped moving as Hinata turned towards her and Yume just shook her head slowly. "Perfume—so you ready to see the surprise?" She didn't wait for her answer, merely took the girl's hand and dragged her out of her room and down the hallways to the great courtyard. Her run slowed to a walk before she stopped all together, Hinata stumbling beside her. The courtyard was surrounded by gardens, over grown and unattended to. The Vixen used to love chasing her wards through the maze of lilies and daffodils…But Hikari was gone. The gardens lacked the beauty they had once possessed, and from this day forward, her memories of this place would be forever ruined…

Hinata smiled expectantly at Yume but frowned when she saw her forlorn expression. "Dou shita no, Yume-chan?"

Yume smiled and drew Hinata into a hug. "Only the one who you love with all your heart can remove this kimono. Be strong, be safe and remember your goal" She whispered. Pushing Hinata away Yume ran into the gardens just as an airship touched down. Three men dressed in black disabled The princess and took her into the ship before flying away.

All the while, Hiashi Hyuga stood in the top floor window smiling the most sadistic smile and Yume cried with her tail curled around her.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry for taking so long to update, lotsa stuff goin on with me right now. If you get the chance, please go to my page and vote on the poll! It will help me improve my writing…hopefully…Review? (o.o)


	4. Lesson and Confrontations

The Fox, The Mage and The Kimono

Chapter Four

Lessons and Confrontations

Part One

Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto or any other copyrighted material used or referenced to in this fanfic. I do, however, own Yume.

**A/N: Okay I'm not gonna lie, I am a sick twisted person. I will admit, as I was writing the last scene, I got turned on. Like wtf, right? **

_Voices..._

"_Heh, Looks like the king got a cutie!"_

"_Don't talk like that, you'll get us demoted!"_

"_Eh who cares, I'm not worried. 'Sides, he can't get rid of us, we're the best!"_

"_Shush, she's waking up!"_

"Ugh..." Lavender eyes blinked open to unfamiliar surroundings. The room was dimly lit and she was laying on what seemed to be clouds, but her head was pounding. She sat up slowly, feeling a bit disoriented, and pressed a hand to her forehead. "Wha...Where...?"

"Your highness, how are you feeling?" Hinata looked up to find a man with scruffy brown hair and red tattoos on his face . He gave her a wolfish grin as he bent at his waist.

Her stomach... "I think I'm gonna be sick..."With that she turned over to the edge of the bed and threw up what was left in her stomach, all over the mans shoes. Hinata could hear a man laughing in the back round and the man in front of her made sounds off disgust. When she was finished she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and took the glass of water that was offered to her.

The man who was laughing walked into the room and smiled widely, amusement dancing in his gray eyes. He was tall and musculer with a strong jaw and high cheekbones. Shoulder length red hair was pulled back into a loose pony-tail. "Morning Princess, or rather afternoon. Did you sleep well?"

Despite having thrown up a few seconds ago, Hinata straightened her spine and lifted her chin. "Where am I, and who are you sir?"

The man laughed, his hands on hips and his head tilted back. "Come now princess, there is no need to be so demanding so early in the day!" Pulling his hat off his head, he bowed at the waist, the hat pressed to his chest. "First in command, The Crowned Princes' political adviser, Higarashi Ryuu at your service!"

The man with the messy brown hair snorted, "Yeah, 'cuz we all know Naruto-dono is nothing but a muscle head."

"And this disrespectful twit behind me is Inuzuka Kiba, Third in command. He was transferred as an ambassador from the Inu country. Worked his way up and made it in Uzumaki-dono's good graces, lucky sonova-"

"-Finish that and I'll end you!"

Ryuu rolled his eyes. "And you, Milady, are smack dab in the middle of the Land of Foxes."

Hinata's eyes darkened and her fists clenched, nails biting into the sensitive flesh on her palms. "Why did you kidnap me? Money? Power over my kingdom?"

Ryuu sighed and placed his had on top of his head. "That I am not at liberty to discuss with you. If you would like to know, you will have to ask Uzumaki-dono. Until then, would you like a bath and a tray?"

Hinata nodded and allowed the men to lead her to the bath houses. She couldn't wait to give the Crowned Prince a piece of her mind.

As they walked through the building, Hinata noticed that every person they passed bowed to them. Some children ran up to her with flowers in their hands and pleaded for her to pick them up, their mothers watching from afar. Taking a bundle of flowers from one child, Hinata brought them to her nose and breathed in the sweet aroma. She thanked the child and placed a kiss on her forehead before walking along side the two men again.

"You will make a wonderful Queen Milady."

Startled, Hinata looked to Ryuu who was giving her a close eyed grin. "I will do what I must for my people."

Kiba turned, deciding to walk backwards, and put his arms behind his head. "But the real question is, will you make a good wife for Naruto-dono?!"

"I will be no mans wife, not till I have taken the throne."

Kiba frowned before turning around again. "Oh your taking the throne all right, just not the one you want..."

Ryuu punched Kiba in the stomach before turning to make sure Hinata didn't hear him. Sighing in relief when he saw the princess gazing off into the distance.

"How much longer till we reach the bath house?" She asked, looking at him from the corners of her eyes.

Ryuu smiled softly. "We're about half way there."

The longer the walked the less often people would come around her. The cottages and shops dwindled down and they entered an area of large, older looking buildings. It reminded her of the Tamashi district in her country. The area where only nobles were allowed anytime of the year and where commoners were allowed during holidays was the resting spot for the Seishin kōken'nin (guardian spirits)  
>of the country. Her countrys' Guardian was the White Falcon, hence the name of her country.<p>

"Ano...Ryuu-san...Where is the resting place for your Seishin?"

Kiba glanced back toward her. "You mean you haven't heard? Our country doesn't have one."

Hinata raised an eyebrow. "How is that possible? Shouldn't your country have been over come with disease and drought by now? Not to mention war!"

Kiba shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. "My country has one, The Gray Wolf. The Land of snakes has one: The Violet Viper, and as you know the Land of Sharks does too: The Blue Shark-Not a very impressive name if you ask me—But The land of foxes has never had a Guardian Spirit."

Hinata walked a little faster so she could hear a little better. "But how do you protect yourselves from the other countries?"

Ryuu kept his eyes forward and his lips sealed, letting Kiba do all the work was the best option right now.

"Well, I really don't know. What I've heard though is that every generation there is a burst of giant red fire. When the new babe is born to the throne, a monarch dies and when their life force passes, so does the fire."

Hinata rolled her eyes and turned to look off into the distance once more. "Sounds like a fairy tale to me..."

* * *

><p>Hiashi stood in the middle of the great room, a grand smile on his face and egomaniac laughter bubbling from his throat. In his hand he held a seven tailed whip and spralled out on the floor in front of him was his late wife's nanny. "My dear, you have been a very great help to me these last few years. It's a shame you were born a half bread really, but there is nothing I can do about that now is there?" Grabing a fistful of her onyx black hair, he pulled her into a sitting position wish such force that her bare back slammed into his chest. The welts from the whip burned and she cried out in pain when her skin slapped up against his.<p>

"Why must you be so _unwilling _to help your king when he is in need of assistance, hmmm?" He brought the whip down against her stomach, the tails flying whatever direction they want. Tear streamed down her face as one stung her breast and another just below her navel. "Was it so hard to bring her to the courtyard and LEAVE HER THERE?!" Yanking her hair back once more, he hit her harder, this time allowing the tails to draw blood.

"P-Please...S-Stop" She whispered hoarsely.

Hiashi let go of her hair and watched her fall back to the floor. "I suppose you think that now I will allow you a sort of freedom, hmm? Well, not till my plans have gone through. No dear, you and I will be together till the kingdom is mine..." The man knelt down behind her and lifted her hip up toward his, aligning his shaft with her flower. " I loved every moment I spent with her you know. Even her very last after I gave her the rat poison. She knew it was coming. She could feel it you know?" Slowly he entered her, reveling in her cries of anguish both physical and emotional.

"Can you feel yours?" With those last few words he slammed into her with a force so strong it knocked her unconscious.

**A/N: Yes, Hiashi is psychotic. And I like him that way xD**


End file.
